Many products produced by manufacturers occasionally have to be repaired. As the complexity of products increases, the complexity of the data relied on by repair technicians to repair the products may also increase.
The repair technicians can be located in various locations, such that a first repair technician located at first location is not aware of a repair made by a second repair technician at second location. It may be beneficial, if the second repair technician could obtain information regarding the repair made by the first technician. It may be even more beneficial, if the second repair technician could receive the information, regarding the repair made by the first repair technician, knowing that a third party has confirmed that information regarding the repair is for a repair that successfully fixed a complaint or malfunction of the product worked on by the first repair technician. Searching for repair information desired by a repair technician can be very time consuming.